Blankets
by UxieSweetie
Summary: Old Team 7, Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Rin scribes in her notebook and Obito can't help but notice her beauty. Does Rin return his feelings? Mild swearing. NOTE- This is in NO way a lemon. Sorry!


**Blankets**

Obito closed his eyes, the sound of the waterfall lulling him to sleep. Kakashi flopped down to his right, and Rin, to his left. Minato Sensei lay down slightly farther away, closer to the fire. Rin pulled out her notebook from her pack and began scribbling in it. Kakashi removed his Konoha headband and set it next to his pack, and Minato poked at the fire, trying to keep it lit.

Obito turned his head to the distracting scribbling he heard coming from Rin's pen. He tried to act as if he wasn't staring; however, he wasn't the type to do things discretely. She stopped writing and met his onyx gaze.

"Obito?" She voiced. He jerked his eyes in another random direction.

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, her eyes pinned to his face. Obito's face began turning crimson.

He looked at her briefly before answering. "I wasn't. I was just….just….admiring your notebook. It's pretty…." Rin looked at the cover; solid blue.

"Ok…..you're weird, Obito." He winced. 'You couldn't have admitted that you were looking at _me_?'

'Damn it, me! She wouldn't really buy that! DUMBASS!' He mentally slapped himself for the pathetic attempt to lie to her. She just gazed at the young Uchiha, now hiding under his blanket. She knew she wanted to tell him that she knew. She never did, because everyone believed that she was in love with Kakashi. She didn't want to be rebuked for switching her decision. Rin debated with herself for a moment. Her heart won over her pride as she stood and threw her blanket into the water.

Minato looked over his shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow at the girl. "What are you doing, Rin?" He asked. Rin simply smiled as she plopped the blanket next to the fire to dry.

Obito heard footsteps approaching him, and the grip he'd placed on his blanket tightened severely. He felt soft, cool hands on his fingers. "Obito." She stated. He poked one eye out from beneath the fleece.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you had a spare blanket. Mine got wet, accidentally." They both heard Minato suppress a chuckle.

Obito's mind raced around. She wanted something from him? That was a first. He shook his head sheepishly. "No….I'm sorry." Rin's smile faded. "But," he continued, treading in unknown waters, searching for the one thing he's wanted for as long as he'd known Rin, "we could, uh….you could…uh, share with me." His offer seemed more like a question than an actual statement. Rin didn't mind. She snuggled in with Obito, touching her forehead to his.

"Obito, you're so funny when you're nervous." She whispered, closing her eyes. Obito just stared, heart racing.

'What do I do now? Damn it!' Suddenly, he felt her cool fingers slip underneath his shirt and stroke his back. He gasped lightly at the sensation. Now he really didn't know how to react. 'What's gotten into Rin? I thought she was crazy for Kakashi!'

Rin smirked, eyes still closed and her hands still on Obito's back. "You can't take a hint, can you, Uchiha?" He gulped.

He stared at her closed eyelids. 'Uh, what?' He asked himself. The hands on his back began to move lower, ending at his waist.

"You know, Obito, when you use your Sharingan, you are even sexier than Kakashi." Her voice teased at his mind. Kakashi snored lightly in the background. Obito grinned.

"Sexier than Hatake Kakashi? Hehe, no one said that before." His brain began processing the clues that Rin had so obviously thrown out. 'She likes me. OH YEAH! SHE LIKES ME! WOOT!' His arms wrapped around her waist as he gently kissed her lips. He inhaled her scent of sweet lilac and lavender. Rin opened her eyes to meet the blood red gaze of Obito's Sharingan Eyes.

"I really have to say something." She whispered in a low voice so that Minato and whoever else couldn't hear.

"What would that be?"

"Obito, aishiteru."

Obito smiled as he pressed his lips against hers again. "I love you, too, Rin."

* * *

A/N- Hehe, Ok, I thought of this last night. I know it's not that good, but there's not enough ObiRin out there. Its saddening!!!! I hope you enjoy! ((BTW, I do NOT own Neruto. Kishimoto does)). HEARTZ


End file.
